L'ange et le démon
by Vespere
Summary: Une histoire racontée différement qui je l'espère vous plaira ATTENTION spoilers du tome 5 plus tard dans la fic
1. Flash Back

Bonjour à tous voila bien longtemps 1 ans environ j'avais entamé de faire quelques fan fic mais celle-ci n'avait pas obtenu le succès que j'espérai enfin quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai décidé de renouveler l'expérience. J'essaierait ne plus faire les même erreur que la dernière fois. Au point de vue de l'écriture tout se passera pas du point de vue de Harry ben non faut innover ^^ Mais si vous réclamer corps et bien que oui je ferai des chap du point de vue de Harry  
  
Voila s'est tout ! Ah si le rythme des chaps au cas ou ça vous plairait serai on ne peut plus aléatoire et il me faudrait une bonne âme pour me corriger les fautes d'ortho aussi.  
  
4h30 à dans l'école de magie de Melbourne. Un jeune homme pas tout à fait normale veille sur ses bouquins . Enfin pas tout a fait normal pour les critères du monde de la magie, lui se trouvait tout à fait normal. En effet Ethan avait découvert ses pouvoirs à l'age 14 ans. Auparavant il ressemblait a n'importe quelle moldus de son age. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal . Et à partir du moment ou il avait découvert, il lui semblait que tout avait été épouvantablement vite. Beaucoup trop vite en fait. Cependant les conditions au cours desquelles il avait découvert ses pouvoirs n'avait pas favorisé les choses bien au contraire.  
  
-------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------- ---  
  
-Ethan.  
  
-Quoi ? demada celui-ci innocemment à sa mère .  
  
-Tu ne vois pas ?  
  
-Euuu non. Pourquoi il y a quelque chose a voir ? La couleur de pris alors la mère de Ethan vira au pourpre.  
  
*La ça va pas aller. Rentré 4heures en retard sans donner la moindre nouvelle puis finalement téléphoner pour demander qu'on revienne me chercher n'était vraiment pas très fin.*  
  
-4heures que ton père et moi t'attendons voila ce qu'il y a voir ! Hurla celle-ci a travers toutes la rue.  
  
- Tu te prends pour qui ?  
  
-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué nous ne sommes pas tes boys ! Tu saisis ça ? Maintenant Mme Leight hurlait si fort que tout les passants se retournait pour observer la scène.  
  
-Rentre dans la voiture beugla son père qui jusque la n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Mais au moment ou Ethan allait s'exécuter un hurlement déchira le silence qui jusque la n'avait été rompu que par les hurlements de M et Mme Leight. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de joie, non bien au contraire s'était un hurlement de douleur. Un hurlement telle que les entrailles de Ethan s'en retournèrent  
  
-S'était quoi ça ?demanda ce dernier.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit sèchement sa mère. Mais a peine eu telle terminé sa phrase qu'un autre hurlement déchira le silence. Suivit pas encore un autre. Les gens semblant comprendre qu'il y avait un danger partaient dans toutes les directions opposées aux cris. Puis tout s'enclencha. Les hurlements recommencèrent mais ceux ci venaient de plusieurs voix. Puis il y eu de nombreux pops et des gens apparurent de partout. Tous avaient des soutanes de prêtres sauf que celle-ci n'était pas brune mais noire et rouge. Et a la grande surprise de toute la famille leight. Il se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis se fut l'explosion tous sortir des morceaux de bois et prononcèrent des mots incompréhensible.  
  
-Stupéfix.  
  
-Ecorchium.  
  
-Doloris.  
  
-Expélliarmus  
  
-Téantum  
  
Ethan n'avait vu qu'une seule fois spectacle pareille aux feux d'artifices. La différence majeur étant que lors que les jeux de couleur touchait leur cible, il provoquait des effets qui eux n'avait rien a voir. L'un se mit a hurler de douleur semblait-il. Un autre eu des coupures sur tout le corps et se mit a saigner abondamment. Encore un autre eu la terre qui trembla sous lui et fut déstabilisé.  
  
-Rentrer dans la voiture.  
  
-Vite rentré. Hurla alors M leight toutes la famille était alors jusque là rester comme hypnotisé par le spectacle. Mais trop tard un homme en noir avait entendu les cris. Il pointa son morceau de bois vers la voiture. Murmura quelque chose un jet de lumière noir jaillit. Et dans l'instant d'après la vieille citroen n'était plus. En projetant tous ses propriétaires dans les airs, ceux-ci retombèrent lourdement. Mais heureusement il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.  
  
-Et alors moldus dit la voix qui était déformées.  
  
-On essaie de s'enfuir. Un sourire naquit sur la seule partie visible du visage de l'homme. Il leva sa baguette.  
  
-Doloris. Le jet de lumière se précipitat vers Ethan.  
  
* La s'est bon je suis mort. Si j'avais su que ce serait aujourd'hui que je mourrai et comme ça* Mais alors que le jet allait atteindre Ethan, M leight se jeta devant son fils et se prit le sortilège en pleine poitrine. Et Ethan entendit son père hurler comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. S'était un cri de douleur, de douleur pur,son père qui ne s'étati jamais plein de quoique soit hurlait maintenant a se fendre les poumons.  
  
* Non arrete. Arrete de crier Papa. Mais qu'est qui se passe ,qu'est ce que je dois faire ?*  
  
Puis M Leight s'arreta soudainement de crier. Et la même l'homme en noir sembla surpris.  
  
-Déjà ? Dit-il  
  
-Pas très résistant dis donc. Et l'homme éclata de nouveau de rire  
  
-Qu . qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? L'homme en noir éclata de rire. Ethan sentit une vague de désespoir le submergé.  
  
*Non ce n'est pas possible. Non papa je t'en prie réveille toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Reveille toi . Je t'en supplie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne me laisse pas. Papa !  
  
Cependant un autre cri le réveilla. Le cri d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien mais qui semblait maintenant si éloignées. Alors qu'il relevait la tete, il vit sa mère se jeter. Sur l'homme en noir. Mais il prononça la meme formule. Et Mme leight fut arretées net et se mit elle aussi a hurler. Ethan ne voulait pas regardé il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais avant que sa mère ne succombe l'homme en noir prononça de nouveau une formule. Et sa mère arrêta de crier mais elle était agitée de spasmes.  
  
-Une petite pause avant qu'on reprenne. Et comme la victime commençait a se rétablir il reprononça la formule et Mme leight se remis a hurler. Et après quelques instant après il arreta de nouveau le sort. Pendant ce temps la bataille était terminées et désormais une vingtaine de corps abillé de rouge gisait a terre, la plupart dans leur propre sang. Ethan ne vit cependant pas de corps habillés de noir a terre. Les hommes en noir faisait exploser une maison sur laquelle ils lancèrent une dizaine de sortilèges et celle-ci ne fut après cela plus qu'une ruine fumante. Mais son attention fut de nouveau dérivés vers l'homme en noir qui torturait sa mère il parlait à Mme leight  
  
-Bon à présent il est temps d'aller rejoindre ton mari ! Et il éclata de rire. Puis leva sa baguette et commença a prononcer une autre formule  
  
-Avada ke..  
  
*Non pas cette fois*  
  
Ethan leva la main et dirigea toute sa fureur vers l'homme noir. Celui-ci fut alors violement projeté dans les airs et passa à travers le mur d'une maison situé 3mètres derrière lui. L'homme en noir ne se relevant pas. Ethan se précipita vers sa mère ne cherchant pas a comprendre comment il avait réussi un telle prodige. Celle-ci respirait toujours mais difficilement.  
  
-Pars mon fils, courre, ne te retourne pas parvint-elle a dire dans un souffle.  
  
-Non maman pas question je ne pars pas, tu viens avec moi. Mais avant qu'il eu fini la fin de sa phrase elle avait fermé les yeux.  
  
-Nonnnn hurla t-il  
  
-Nonn s'est pas possible ,non maman ne me laisse pas. Et il se mit a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le corps de sa mère. Mais le bruit qu'avait causé l'homme en noir en allant détruire le mur de la maison avait attiré l'attention. D'autre en homme en noir qui jusqu'à lors s'était occupés de détruire les maisons et poursuivre d'autres personnes délaissèrent leur postes. Un homme en noir alla si son comparse vivait toujours. Pendant ce temps les autres entouraient Ethan qui ne se rendait compte de rien .  
  
-Il est mort dis l'homme revenant des décombres de la maison.  
  
-Et s'est le mioche qui l'a tué tu dis ? Lui demanda le plus grand de la troupe.  
  
-Oui je l'ai vu mais je ne pensais pas qu'il n'en sortirait pas sinon je ser..  
  
-Ca va abrège lui répondit son interlocuteur. Et ce dernier se tourna alors vers Ethan.  
  
-Ainsi tu t'amuses à tuer un de nos amis moldus ?  
  
-Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! Ethan qui jusqu'à ce moment la n'avait fait que pleurer sur le corps de sa mère sentit sa tête se relevé malgré lui. Mais regardé l'homme noir neu pas l'effet escompté parce dernier. Au contraire Ethan sentit de nouveau cette Haine et ce terrifiant montées de puissance. L'homme en noir se rendant compte de ce changement ouvrit la bouche mais trop tard il fut projeté lui aussi dans les airs. Mais la violence du choc avait été telle que Ethan avait très bien entendu tout les os du crane explosé et les yeux se crevé par la même occasion. Les autres réagissant immédiatement prononcèrent d'une mêmes voies  
  
-Avada kedavra. Tous les sorts fusèrent alors vers Ethan mais celui-ci au lieu d'essayer de les éviter comme l'avait fait les sorciers rouges. Il leva la main et prononça alors dans une langue qui jusque la, lui était parfaitement inconnue. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais savait qu'il devait le dire  
  
-Néo atem téanum. Et tout les sortilèges furent retournés vers leur invocateur,qui trop surpris pour réagirent ne purent les éviter a temps. Et s'écroulèrent tout les 8. Mort . Le reste des homme en noir qui n'était pas venu accoururent. Et se placèrent face a Ethan qui ressentait toujours cet afflut de puissance. Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et alors que la bataille allait de nouveau s'engager. Il eu de nouveau pop une quarantaine de sorciers rouges apparurent de nulle part. A cette vue les hommes en noir disparurent mais comme précédemment les sorciers rouges baguettes levées se replacèrent tout autour de Ethan qui ne savait pas si il était ami ou ennemis et visiblement les sorciers rouges ne savait que pensés non plus.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda un de ceux-ci ? Mais avant que Ethan ne puisse répondre s'est jambes ne dérobèrent sous lui. Et ce fut le trou noir  
  
------------------------------fin du flash back----------------------------- -  
  
Après Ethan avait su que les hommes en noir s'appellait des mangemorts et qu'il était la pour rasé une école de sorcellerie. Mais malheureusement Ethan et sa famille s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais son père avait succombé a ses blessures, le c?ur n'avait pas résisté. Sa mère quand a elle s'était remise de ses blessures. Son histoire était désormais connue de tout les sorciers mais le ministère de la magie Belge avait réussi a cacher l'identité de celui qui avait repoussé 8 sortilèges de la mort et qui était surnommés désormais « le conjureur » mais le ministère avait accepté de l'aider a condition qu'il soit aider aussi. Et s'acharnait a essayer de trouver comment Ethan avait fait mais celui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Et aujourd'hui il était la en Australie dans cette école pour le compte du ministère de la magie.  
  
Voila s'est tout pour ce soir il est tard(3h30) j'espère que ça vous a plut laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser mais maintenant rester plus qu'a me trouver un titre bref j'ai pas fini quoi ^^ 


	2. Annonce

Coucou me revoilà j'espère que vous avez apprécier le premier chap il était court mais bon tant pis ^^ Ah oui si coup de gueule on m'a piqué mon nom grrrr. Voila s'est tout bonne lecture  
  
Après cette fameuse date, on lui avait enseigné pendant 2 ans tout les jours de l'année la magie et tout ses composants a fin qu'il rattrape les sorciers de son age. Ses 2 années de travail avait été loin d'être facile ses professeurs particuliers, qui était payer par le ministère,  
  
*Encore une autre dette a payer aux ministère*  
  
avait été particulièrement exigeant en essayant de tirer le meilleur de Ethan.  
  
*Moi qui n'avait jamais aimé l'école j'ai été servi*  
  
Cependant à la fin de ses deux années d'apprentissage, il était revenu au niveaux de gens de son age et les avait même dépasser. D'après un de ses enseignants il avait désormais le niveau pour rentré dans la garde royale qui était l'unité délite de son pays. On avait ensuite ajouté que si on lui en avait appris tellement s'était a fin qu'il rembourse le mieux possible ça dette envers le ministère.  
  
Bien sur ses deux années de travail l'avait fait mûrir et pas seulement mentalement. Lui qui avait les cheveux bruns tirant vers le noir , avait vu la décoloration de ses cheveux en trois mois qui était désormais blond or. Tirant même vers le blanc lorsqu'il était au soleil. Et il fallait aussi ajouté qu'il les avait laissé pousser durant cette période de 2 ans et que maintenant il tombait jusqu'au coude. Ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde mais Ethan trouvait lui que ça lui allait  
  
Se levant de sa chaise et se préparant à aller coucher. Il se regarda dans la glace. Un jeune homme de 16 ans se tenait droit devant lui les yeux verts avec des reflets bleu, mesurant 1m86 il dominait géralement tout les autres jeunes de son age par sa taille. Puis se déshabilla. Lança a terre le reste des livres des livres qui trainait sur son lit. « Sortilèges interdit ou autres à la limite » eu droit au même traitement la seule différence étant que celui-ci de par son nombre de page fit beaucoup plus de bruit en tombant. Ethan avait eu ce livre grâce a l'autorisation spécial que le ministère lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse continuer a progressé. Il n'avait pas peur de qu'un autre élève le surprenne avec des livres pareilles puisque chaque chambre était individuel et protégé par un mot de passe. Finalement il s'endormit pour se lever 3h30 plus tard .  
  
*Je vais encore être en retard comme d'habitude quoi *  
  
Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignis la salle de déjeuner ou toutes l'école était déjà attablée mais heureusement presque personnes ne remarqua son absence.  
  
-Salut Raph, (Raphaël knight était le surnom donné par le ministère pour cette mission) lui lança Julie une fille de sa classe, plutot mince et élancée, elle avait toujours cette air hautain quand elle vous parlait mais Ethan s'en était habitué maintenant  
  
-Lut, enchaina un autre garçon, Nicolas un autre garçon de sa classe lui était le parfait contraire de Julie. Plus tôt petit et un peu enveloppés mais toujours avec un air perpétuellement joyeux  
  
-Salut vous deux, alors quelle nouvelle ?  
  
-Bo comme d'hab ,la fille assise à sa droite, qui elle ne l'avait pas saluer.  
  
-Cad Marie ? Cette dernière était quand à elle de taille moyenne les cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules. Une des plus belle fille de l'école. Cependant on lui avait fait bien sentir que il n'était pas question qu'il se lie a qui que soit de manière sérieuse tant qu'il serait en travail pour le ministère.  
  
-Et bien les nouvelles sont arrivées pendant que tu dormais. Elle lui lança un regard appuyé puis continua.  
  
-Et bien en angleterre ce fameux mage noir a encore frappé.  
  
-Ah bon et quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en servant d'une cuisse de kangourou qui lui paraissait vraiment très appétissante.  
  
-Il y a vraiment que toi pour manger ça a une heure pareille! Coupa Nicolas un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Ben quoi s'est bon !  
  
-Oui enfin bon passons coupa Julie.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu disais a propos de se mage noir ?  
  
-Et bien en fait ses sbires on attaqué des moldus, en plein Londres. 14 ont été tué d'après le « New Australian »  
  
-Rien de bien réjouissant en bref ,ajouta Ethan après avoir fini un autre bout de sa cuisse de poulet.  
  
-Non loin de la. Et alors qu'elle allait continuer un hibou en retard visiblement épuisés se dirigea vers Ethan attirant du même coup tout les regards. Ethan se leva le hibou sur son bras et dit aux autres qu'il reviendrait dans quelque minutes. Ethan savait bien que ce type de comportement attiraient leur attention mais il n'avait pas eu le choix l'enveloppe était bleue. Cette couleur voulait dire que son expéditeur lui disait que s'était urgent. Et en voyant le cachet sur la lettre, Ethan savait parfaitement de qui elle venait. Il s'éloigna rapidement et se retrouva bien vite de hors par cette nouvelle journée du mois de novembre ou la chaleur était déjà entrain de remonter a plus de 20 degrés.  
  
Cher M eight ,  
  
Félicitaitions pour votre première mission qui n'était pourtant pas facile,  
  
*Un peu qu'elle était pas facile quasiment 2semaines il lui avait fallu pour la mener a bien *  
  
vous vous en êtes aquités vraiment parfaitement. Nous voulons désormais vous en donnez une autre. Si vous êtes d'accord taper une fois avec le bout de votre baguette sinon n'allez pas plus loin.  
  
*Mmmm, j'arrete ou je continue ? Ba j'aime bien joué les espions et puis comme ça je rends service a mon pays. Allez go*  
  
Il tapa du bout de sa baguette sur le parchemin, et un nouveau message s'afficha.  
  
Félicitations vous avez fait le bon choix. Voila votre nouvelle mission consistera à aller a Hoggart. Nous savons qu'un tournoi de magie va être tenu à Hoggart très bientôt. Votre précédente mission était un test afin de savoir si vous seriez a même d'accomplir celle-ci. Le directeur de l'école dans laquelle vous êtes a été convié à participer à ce tournoi. Nous voudrions que vous soyez parmis les sélectionner. Et que vous alliez a Hoggart vous recevrai plus détails une fois là-bas.  
  
Toutes nos salutations distinguées  
  
M Vandehoeg pour le ministère de la magie Belge  
  
Et en effet alors qu'il revenait dans la salle a déjeuner pour terminer de manger, le directeur se leva. S'était un jeune homme fraîchement sortis de la meilleur école de gestion de bâtiment magique de tout le pays. Le silence se fit peu a peu, et enfin lorsqu'il fut totale le directeur pris la parole  
  
-Jeunes gens j'ai une annonce a vous faire qui j'en suis sure vous fera plaisir. En effet j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un tournoi de duel va être organisé à Hoggart, l'école de magie anglaise.  
  
Un tumulte telle envahit la salle qu'il fallut au moins une minute au directeur pour pouvoir ramener le calme.  
  
-Je suis sur que vous êtes tous impatient pour participer pour représenté notre école dans ce lointain pays, mais sachez ceci les participants de ce tournoi rencontreront des participants de toutes les écoles du monde. De plus, aucun enseignant de cette école ne restera avec vous durant ce tournoi, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maison de Hoggart et y suivrez les cours comme n'importe quelle élève de cette école. Si vous perdez vous serez vous reviendrez ici. Et pour finir les élèves de notre école qui iront là-bas seront dûment sélectionner par un tournoi propre a notre école afin de décider qui sera a même de représenter le mieux notre école.  
  
* En faisant des sélections pareille il ne favorisent pas l'intelligence le courage ou quoique soit d'autre comme la loyauté mais bien la puissance, la seule chose qui l'intéresse s'est quon gagne. Charmant vraiment charmant* Pensa Ethan qui n'était pas du tout convaincu que ce soit une bonne solution de sélectionner les participants de cette manière.  
  
*Enfin au moins je suis sur de participer* 


	3. Sélection

Bon voila je met la suite pour les quelque personnes qui me l'ont demandées (Et merci pour votre soutient). Pour la suite on verra je mettrai pas de new chap avant un bon moment. Ben oui les exam arrive plus des bilans et je pars une semaine en Tchéquie donc voila quoi.  
  
Voila la suite.  
  
Après l'annonce du directeur toute l'école ne parla plus que des épreuves du tournoi, qui allaient être organisés tous les élèves se voyaient déjà représenté leur école en Angleterre certains allant jusqu'à déjà préparé leur valise montrant par la qu'ils étaient sur d'être sélectionné. D'autre se lamentant que leur parents n'aie pas voulu qu'il participe.  
  
-Mais si tu n'es pas pris tu auras l'air idiot Alex, lui avait dit Julie. Ethan qui assistait à la conversation était sur de la réponse du dernière année avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase.  
  
-Je serais pris. Je suis le meilleur un point c'est tout !  
  
* Prétentieux *  
  
-Tu paries combien qu'il ne sera pas pris, lui avait glissé à l'oreille Nicolas.  
  
-Ce que tu veux !  
  
-T'es bien sûr de toi.  
  
* T'inquiètes je vais m'en occuper personnellement de ce prétentieux * Pour toutes réponses Ethan lui avait fait un sourire énigmatique.  
  
-Tu vas participer ?  
  
-Oui pourquoi pas, après tout ça peut être bien non ?  
  
-Mais tu n'es jamais venu aux cours de duel, tu vas te faire ridiculiser.  
  
-Peut être bien, on verra. Une frustration que Ethan supportait mal était le fait qu'on lui avait dis de toujours gardé profil bas sur ces capacités. Lui qui avait toujours bien aimé montré de quoi il était capable, histoire d'épater un peu la galerie, cependant pas question ici.  
  
* Ici je vais pouvoir un peu m'amuser *  
  
-Laisse Julie, apparemment, il ne veut rien entendre. Sur ce Julie lança un dernier regard dont elle seule avait le secret puis tourna les tallons et les rejoins. Le jour même le directeur annonça le commencement des sélections pour le lendemain.  
  
-Tous les élèves qui ont l'intention de participer devront prévenir leur titulaire. Cependant je dois quand même ajouter ceci. Bien que le directeur de Hoggart me dise que les risques sont minimes,le voyage comporte des risques car comme vous le savez un mage noir sévit dans cette partie du monde depuis son récent retour. Pour résumer, les participants qui seront sélectionné et partiront en Angleterre serons exposés à un danger minime certes mais sachez qu'il existe.  
  
-Peu, ce n'est pas un petit mage noir de pacotille qui va me faire peur déclara assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. En jetant un léger coup d'?il Ethan aperçu de nouveau le garçon avec qui Julie avait parlé tout à l'heure.  
  
* Toi tu commences à me les casser *  
  
-Sur ce jeunes gens je vous laisse déjeuner en paix déclara pour finir le directeur. Il y eu un mouvement de chaise et une vingtaine se levèrent pour aller donner leur nom à leur titulaire.  
  
* En bien il a fait de l'effet le petit discours du directeur, un peu trop peut être à son gout *  
  
En effet certains élèves qui avaient crié sur tous les toits qu'ils participeraient étaient maintenant entrain de se poser de sérieuses questions. Le directeur qui s'attendait à avoir une quarantaine de participants du finalement se contenter de 24 élèves. Lui qui voulait sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs du finalement se contenter de 24 élèves dont beaucoup n'était pas très bon , d'après ce que Ethan avait pu en voir du moins, çàd pas grand-chose.  
  
Le lendemain les sélections commencèrent. Tout se passa comme prévu. Il avait 3 duel par jour.  
  
-expelliarmus cria Pierre un garçon de septième  
  
-Neo atem dispersioum. Le sort se dispersa en l'atteignant sur une sorte de bulle qui l'entourait. Visiblement surpris Pierre qui croyait pouvoir gagné facilement se figea de surprise. Puis se reprit et se relança a l'attaque.  
  
* Leçon numéro un, ne jamais sous estimé un adversaire *  
  
-Tornadéus lança Pierre. Mais avant même que le sort commence à prendre de l'ampleur il fut dispersé d'un revers de la main.  
  
-Firi , eclipsius renchaîna Ethan. Ne voyant rien Pierre fut incapable de contrer le sort. Et non seulement sa robe pris feu mais il fut projeter sur 2 mètres et se retrouva étaler de tout son long. Un professeur lança un aqua sur Pierre qui après avoir été brûler fut presque noyé. Ethan salua pour marquer la fin du duel et Pierre fut emporter à l'infirmerie sur une civière. Après cette démonstration de force un silence pesant avait pris place. Alors que Ethan se dirigeait vers Julie et Nicolas, le directeur lui sauta presque dessus le félicitant pour sa brillante victoire secouant frénétiquement la main de Ethan.  
  
* Ben voyons, maintenant tu m'apprécies alors qu'avant tu ne m'as jamais dit bonjour.  
  
-Félécitations Monsieur ?  
  
-Knight, termina ce dernier  
  
Juste après que Ethan est enfin réussi a se débarrasser du directeur qui lui avait tenu le crachoir pendant presque 5minutes tout seules ne laissant pas la moindre occasion à Ethan de dire quoique soit. Il fut bombardé de questions par Nicolas et Julie. Tout deux voulaient savoir pourquoi il ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il était bon en duel.  
  
-Vous ne me l'avez jamais vraiment de demandé !  
  
-Tu aurais quand même pu nous en parler! L'accusa Marie  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça aurait changer de toute manière ?  
  
-..Rien avoua. Puis il enchaîna  
  
-Mais ça aurait été bien quand même !  
  
La sélection se passa finalement assez rapidement et très vite on pu dire qui seraient les sélectionnés. A la grande frustration des garçons les 2 autres étudiants qui se démarquèrent furent 2 filles. Anna et Lyralia progressèrent chacune de leur coté sans jamais se rencontrer. A la fin de la semaine les 3 candidats prévus furent sélectionnés. Le directeur les fit appelé dans son bureau. Durant le trajet qui menait au bureau du directeur tout trois n'échangèrent pas un mot. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les accueillit les bras ouverts, les félicitant d'avoir réussi à être sélectionné.  
  
-Félicitations, félicitations répéta ce dernier.  
  
-Mais maintenant nous allons de voir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Et tout trios hochèrent la tête attendant que le directeur termine ce qu'il avait commencé 


End file.
